


【RPS｜米Flo】《莫札特來了》之後

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, miflo - Freeform, 米flo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊直接接續《莫札特來了》的影片後續　https://www.bilibili.com/video/av12295678＊因時空背景不明瞭，我就是瞎寫＊米Flo穩定交往中





	【RPS｜米Flo】《莫札特來了》之後

  
  


　　歷經一整天的惡整後，法札劇組與彼此道別後就各自返家休息。

　　抓著外套蹦蹦跳跳的Mikele一出大門就看到靠在牆邊一臉悶悶不樂的男友，他一臉疑惑的一邊穿上禦寒大衣，一邊歪著頭湊上前去關心他的戀人，「Flow？你怎麼了？」

　　「沒事，我們走吧。」明明一臉心事重重，但Florent只是低下頭什麼也不說，默默地繞過面前的Mikele逕自走到人來人往的街上。

　　「嘿！你看起來可不像沒事啊！」Mikele不解的追了上去，一把拉住男友不讓他再繼續逃離自己，他親密的捏了捏Florent的後頸試著安撫對方的情緒，然後用輕柔的嗓音問道：「是因為剛剛Dove惡作劇嗎？」

　　「惡作劇？你管這叫惡作劇？他剛剛根本是在羞辱你啊，Mikele！」終於壓抑不住情緒的Florent甩開Mikele的手對著同是受害者的Mikele大聲說著：「看你一臉難受，我也很難過啊！怎麼可以這樣笑笑就說沒事？」

　　沒想到Florent會有這麼劇烈的反應，他似乎真的為自己被Dove刁難感到很難過，甚至超越自己的感受。一時之間不知道該做何反應的Mikele不停地搜索腦中數量有限的法文詞彙，但最後他只能再度把男友的手抓回來握在手心，拍拍對方氣到有些顫抖的大手，哭笑不得的安慰道：「事情都過去了嘛！而且Dove也說之後會讓我們好好練習之後再重新錄那首歌，也不算是完全都在耍我們嘛！」

　　聽到Mikele這樣說，Florent抬起幾乎要氣哭的水潤大眼瞪著仍不停傻笑的男友，只要一想到他進錄音室時就看到他平常閃耀動人的戀人窩在沙發上那藏不住失落的沮喪神情就感到心酸不已。

　　身為一個外國人，Florent知曉Mikele花了多大的努力學習法文並且詮釋莫札特這個角色，而現在他居然得為了一首亂七八糟的歌被製作人當著其他人的面指責，Florent一想到那樣的場面就有氣。

　　即使在知道這一切都只是整人節目的安排，他仍無法大笑幾聲後就當作沒這回事，更別提Dove還以Mikele的名義去指責Yamin，那可是他最珍愛的義大利人啊！

　　「大家笑個幾聲就沒事了？怎麼只有我一個人活像個傻子似的在替你生氣？我不管你了。」心力交瘁的Florent藏不住顫抖的聲音冷冷地說完後就掙脫出Mikele的雙手，拉緊大衣轉頭就走。

  
  


　　「嘿！嘿！Florent Mothe！」

　　「不要跟著我！」

　　Florent邁著大步快速地走在前頭，後頭有些哭笑不得的Mikele用一定的速度跟在後面，彼此間拉開的距離恰巧可以聽到對彼此的聲音，但又不會靠得太近。

　　「別這樣嘛！我已經沒事啦！這都只是玩笑，你知道的！」

　　「一點都不好笑！」

　　兩人就這樣在馬路上無視路人的側目一前一後的互相大喊，但Florent似乎覺得只有自己一個人在生悶氣實在太愚蠢，他並不期望Mikele能夠瞭解這點，畢竟比他年長的戀人擁有的成熟的工作態度是他一直望塵莫及的，Florent也想像對方一樣一笑置之，但他就是做不到。

　　於是在下一個路口拐彎處，Florent在脫離Mikele視線的那瞬間馬上邁開長腿往前狂奔，打算甩開對方的尾隨，而跟在後頭的Mikele愣了一下後也趕緊追了上去。

　　在寒冷的巴黎大街上全速奔跑是一件非常難受的事情，對於不愛運動的義大利人而言更是種折磨，過不了多久他就累得上氣不接下氣，最後只能停在路邊扶著牆大口呼吸新鮮空氣，臉前全是劇烈喘息所吐出的白色煙霧，Mikele深深覺得自己真的老了。

　　「Mikele，你還好嗎？」一聽到後頭腳步聲消失不見，馬上回頭的Florent滿臉擔憂的彎下身望著男友有些蒼白的臉孔，他也顧不上生悶氣這件事，反射性地開始幫Mikele解開圍巾好讓他能舒服一點。

　　「抓……抓到你了……」Mikele狼狽地抬起頭看了一眼雙眼濕潤的Florent後，很不要臉的趁機抓緊面前的人，硬是擠出一個有些難看的笑容向對方威脅道：「你下次……再跑給我追試試看……」

  
  
  


★☆★☆

  
  
  


　　夜幕低垂，一盞盞路燈照亮的無人街道上，一對戀人手拉著手一同漫步在寒冷的夜晚中。

　　Mikele靠上去把手搭上Florent肩上，親暱的在對方臉頰上親了一口，接著一邊戳著男友的臉一邊笑著問道：「所以你到底為什麼要氣這麼久？Dove在裡面也對你說了些什麼嗎？」

　　Florent抿著嘴有些害臊的別過頭，有點不確定現在到底要不要把這件事說出來，但顯然Mikele並不打算就此放過他，他蹦到男友身前抓著對方的圍巾把人拉到面前，用閃耀過頭的棕色雙眼炯炯有神的盯著Florent看，讓人難以拒絕的氣氛讓年輕的法國人屈服了。

　　「就……我只是一看到你那樣不開心的表情跟那些不公平的事情就會很生氣……畢竟……畢竟……」說到這裡Florent越講越小聲、越講越害羞，最後他乾脆把圍巾從Mikele手上搶回來，把自己的臉包起來拒絕繼續說下去。

　　「欸！畢竟什麼！Flow！」受不了被賣關子的Mikele撲上去要把對方的圍巾剝下來，但比他高大的法國人左閃右躲的繞過男友的攻擊後，再度向前拔腿狂奔，「欸！Florent Mothe！說好不跑步的！」

　　Florent解開圍巾後回頭向追不上自己的Mikele露出一個大大的微笑，笑成月牙狀的雙眼與嘴角勾起的甜美笑容在街燈的照耀下格外閃耀，Florent停下腳步回過身把手圈在嘴邊，朝著還在努力跑過來的戀人大喊著：「畢竟是我最愛的Mikelangelo Loconte——！」

  
  
  


 

～Fin～

**Author's Note:**

> 我怎麼會寫出這種東西啊...  
> 寫完都覺得不像我了...  
> 太多糖了吧...


End file.
